Discovery de Nuit
by Niteflyer
Summary: Part Two of Calling Lenore only this one is a FK/Highlander Xover


This is the sequal to Calling Lenore by Pristine Aericko aka Niteflyer. This one is titled Discovery de Nuit and is a Forever Knight/Highlander XOVER. It is rated PG-13 for one love scene that I hardly consider adult. Permission to archive at fanfiction.net. Standard disclaimers apply to all FK and Highlander characters. I am making no profit from this, only the happiness of writing it and presenting it to the fans. I am merely borrowing these characters for entertainment. Lenore Castille is my own character as is Jaques Doulon , Miss Andrea Bardot, and Bernard the butler. This is Discovery de Nuit part (01/0?)  
  
The weeks following my birth into the world of the vampire were filled with one exciting temptation after another. My trips to the cellar became not a chore any longer but a favored event. I was not ashamed or disgraced by what I had become. As Lucien's daughter and lover the magic was truly eternal. I never felt left out or abandoned as I had in my mortal existence. I was secure and wanted, loved, so to speak. I, in return, loved Lucien and my new family. I found that I was able to continue my professional ventures concerning the business, by night, without many invented explanations. Janette, as always, was a friend, as was Nicholas. It was because of him that I had not yet made a real kill. The hunger was most definately there, as was the constant curiosity and lust for the blood. For now, against my lord's approval, I quenched all thirst by way of trips to the cellar. The Grand Palace Lacroix was now my home. I awoke a bit early this evening. After a quick trip to the cellar I returned to my boudoir, placing my bottle on the dresser. My room had already been tidied. I proceeded with my nightly ritual of picking out what to wear for the evening. After going through dress after dress and numerous other garments, I was about to decide on jeans and a big fluffy, lavender sweater when the pain engulfed me. Waves of nausea, cramps and fierce hunger ran through me. I grabbed the bottle from the dresser. My lips, at last met with the delicious red liquid. I wanted all that was contained in the seemingly smallar than usual bottle. I felt someone near. It was Janette.   
  
"Lenore, my dear, how I hate to see you like this. Come with me on a hunt this evening. I have a place where we can go indulge ourselves and never need to worry about the treasure being...........missed. True it is not some of my favorite bounty but so much tastier than the repetitive cellar bottle."  
  
"Janette, I didn't see you. I am fine now. I will prey in good time. My first time, I need to be with Lucien. It is important to me. I have seen too much and felt too much. I will not remain as Nicholas is forever. Then one evening we shall have a girl's night out, just the two of us. It will be an adventure." I had fully dressed by now, in the sweater and jeans. I had overheard earlier, a conversation between Bernard the butler and some of the other help about Lucien leaving for a couple of nights. I needed to know why I had to find this out from the conversation of the help. I decided to ask Janette about the matter.  
  
"Janette, what is this I have heard from Bernard and the others about Lucien going away?"   
  
"Oh, Lenore really, news does travel among them. They tend to pry into matters that do not concern them. Lacroix is simply going for two nights, I believe, to an older part of the country in pursuit of vintage. He goes to meet with another of our kind, a gentleman called St. Cloud something or other. We must replenish the supply soon or turn fully to the hunt. This, of course, would not bring objection from most of us but in order to maintain a lower profile we turn to the bottled vintage. Something that is still somewhat of an acquired taste for me but I manage quite nicely. I am sure that Lacroix will fill in the details this evening. Relax child, you do have eternity. Lacroix is a big boy. He will be fine. Do not worry your pretty head with these matters."  
  
She soothed me as always, however , I felt a cold, deadly, chill in the night even though we were immortal. I put these thoughts aside thinking, hoping that it was all just my over active imagination. I opened the curtains to let the lovely moonlight cover my room. Janette and I walked to the balcony overlooking the grounds near the kitchen. I noticed a new face among the help.  
  
"Janette who is the lovely girl there, near Bernard?", I was not even sure she knew. The girl couldn't have been more than twenty years old. She had long blonde hair that hung in beautiful ringlets. Her face was that of an angel, so pure. She had the figure of a model.  
  
"That would be Andrea. She has learned the fine art of facial cosmetics I see. Really she was no more than a vagabond when I found her. I have plans for her. Let's just say she is temporary help.", Janette grinned amusingly.  
"Now Janette, you surely are not being a bad girl again, are you?"  
  
"We all have our needs, Lenore. After all she had no place to call home. I recall the night I first saw her. I had my fill and was about to return here when she was there, alone, hungry, nothing more than rags to call clothing. I was quite lucky she did not resist as you did. I am certain she witnessed a bit more that night than proper for....such...young eyes. So you see, I had no choice really."  
  
"I understand Janette, she is certainly a prize indeed." I nodded in understanding as Janette explained more of Lucien's plans for the evening.   
"Lacroix has asked that we meet him in the library at seven thirty this evening. He always tends to make a big deal of his short departures. It is seven o' clock now. I suppose we should go wait for him. I must, however, give Andrea her duties for tomorrow since Maria is otherwise engaged. I will meet you shortly in the library."  
  
Janette hurried from my room. I wondered if her intent was to bring Andrea across or simply indulge herself. It was not my concern. I put on some perfume and went ahead to the library downstairs. Javier Vachon was already there. He never stayed long with us. One never knew when to expect him. I wondered why he was here this time. I knew that Janette really didn't care for him.  
  
"To what occasion do I owe this honor? Javier so nice to see you, I think."  
  
"Ah, Lenore Castille, lovely as ever."  
  
"Vachon I am certain Lucien did not ask you here."  
  
"But you are so wrong, this time, sweet Lenore, I came because it is a much safer place when there are more of us to watch it. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Sure, I would think so. So you also know of Lucien's departure?"   
  
"It would seem that way. The night is young. Can I interest you in a little of this?" Vachon was drinking from one of our bottles and had been hovering just outside the open door leading from the library to the wooded area behind that side of the mansion. He looked more casual than when we had first met at the dance. His black jeans and black leather jacket over T-shirt look was common place. He quickly floated into the cozy chestnut colored library and came to rest before me. "Or if you are up for a little adventure this fine evening maybe we could just........." Vachon was obviously in one of his finest and rather rowdy moods. He vamped before me into his darker half, witty, charming, and rather obnoxious. So it was time to give him the game he was so deserving of. I returned the favor and also transformed. I did not like showing my true form to many other than Lucien. I quickly went for his throat with the full force of my fangs and so Javier Vachon spilled his blood literally. We had not noticed the more powerful immortal enter the library.  
  
"Well, well it seems as though my chidren can indeed take care of themselves! Bravo Lenore!" , Lacroix grinned proudly. I was a little embarrassed but quite proud of myself actually. Vachon stood reaching for his already healing throat after getting the bite he so wanted only a little more forceful than what he had in mind. The grin left the face of Lacroix. "Do you really have to make trouble or does it just follow you naturally?", Lucien's finger was in Vachon's face in an instant. Vachon stood there motionless with a guilt free look on his face. As Lucien smoothly strolled back to my side and savored a lingering drop of blood upon my lips with his own, the fangs of my lord and master were barely starting to show. He spoke again to Javier Vachon. "I do not take kindly to such antics upon my imperative departure.", Lacroix was about to say more when I felt the unmistakable presence of Nicholas enter the room.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about Vachon. Even though we will be watching out for the mansion while you are away, Lacroix, we certainly don't need any more trouble than we already have. I am sure Vachon understands this. Don't you Vachon? I could use your help around here. Let's not complicate matters."  
"Sure. If it helps matters any, Screed just had something better to do. He won't be a problem.", Vachon mused.  
  
"That I'm sure will please Janette.", Nicholas nodded, "Where is Janette? She knows of the discussion this evening. I told her myself."  
  
"She should be here shortly.", I told Nicholas, "She said she had to talk to Andrea."   
  
"Who is Andrea?", Vachon asked, as Janette entered the library.  
  
"Do not concern yourself with what is of no concern to you. Lacroix may we please get on with this chat? Bernard is complaining about some Bordeaux not to his liking or some foolishness of the sort." Lucien glanced at me with a slight smile. He looked as though he was glad to finally get to the matter at hand. *********************************************************************** End part (01/0?) Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko *********************************************************************** This is part (02/0?) of Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko. This FK/Highlander XOVER is rated PG-13 for this part. Permission to archive and disclaimers are in part one. *********************************************************************** "It pleases me to say that my very talented connoisseur has found us some quite palatable vintage indeed. I must, of course, go and oversee this venture. I would hope that I could be gone for a mere two evenings without having to wonder whether more happenings similar to the ones at the dance would occur. I trust, Nicholas, that you will prevent such nonsense. Maria will be back here shortly. She along with Bernard will see that the help is in order for their duties. They should not be a bother unless of course Janette lets her little mischief of the blonde nature get out of hand.", Lacroix cut Janette an over bearing stare.   
  
"It wont.", Janette announced sharply.   
  
I knew that Lucien was referring to Andrea. It would be interesting to find out exactly what Janette had in store for the girl. Vachon seemed to be the only one in the room who did not know what Lucien was talking about. Lucien continued his conversation.  
  
"Even though I have not known Xavier St. Cloud very long, he does know good vintage. He simply is working for me while Monsieur Dubois is otherwise engaged. Hopefully my trip will be a pleasant one. Oh yes, Nicholas, make sure that broken gargoyle on the western grounds is replaced. Bernard was suppose to have done away with it by now. I will depart at ten o' clock. I shall get to my destination in plenty of time to miss the coming of dawn. By the way, Xavier has quite a collection of swords and weaponry from centuries past. I assume that he is quite the ancient of our kind. I hope to learn more about him during my visit. He is quite a mystery." Lucien turned to look at me. His blue eyes of ice held a warmth only I could see. I knew this look well. He wanted a moment with me, needed a time to call our own before he left. Since my birth I had never been without him for long. I looked forward to the night when we would first hunt together. Just the thought of it turned my blood of winter into a warm summer dream. Lucien took my hand in his, gently caressing. My hunger grew. I knew he did not have time for a hunt this evening. It was more than a mere hunt calling me now. It was the touch of my master and lover, Lucien Lacroix. I followed him outside to the old oaks near the graveyard where I first witnessed Janette's transformation. The carnal lust that defines what we are never stayed hidden for long. Our quiet forms changed into golden eyed beasts, hungering for each other, playing as greedy bats, the denizens of the night. The kisses between us were ravenous, hot, powerful. The taste of my lord's blood dripping from my fangs enticed and satisfied an eternal hunger. He, in turn, drank of his new daughter's essence. I so willingly gave in to the sharpness that created me, a new fledgling who would not be denied the love of one Lucien Lacroix. After our intertwining dance of vampire courtship the goodbyes were said as Bernard helped ready Lucien's coach. I stood next to Janette as she looked at me with one of her motherly smiles. Nicholas took my hand as we watched the horses disappear down the long curving road. Javier Vachon stood in the doorway not amused by the entire evening.  
Meanwhile in Paris on a river barge by the Quai de la Tournelle, a different kind of situation was taking place. Duncan MacLeod was an immortal of a different kind. There were many like him, both male and female. They were not vampires but a race all their own. They carried swords and knew quite well how to use them. The only way to kill an immortal was to take the head off. They lived this game of cat and mouse their entire existence. They similarly to our kind, can feel when another of their kind is close by. Most immortals lived by a hard and fast rule of "There can be only one!" The last immortal left alive to receive the ultimate prize, the power of all who followed before him or her. Some, however, remained friends eternally. Duncan MacLeod was a good man, a fair man, a just man. He believed in friends including his Watcher, Joe Dawson. Watchers simply observed the lives of the immortals. They were not suppose to befriend them. Joe Dawson, however, was different and many times risked his own well being to help out his friend, Duncan MacLeod. Joe was a dapper salt and pepper gray haired man who had survived the Vietnam war minus his legs. He now never left his cane far behind but with the help of modern technology, got around pretty well. Today he arrived at MacLeod's river barge with some news devastating to both the Watchers and the immortals, especially Duncan MacLeod. Next to Joe walked another man, tall and God like, with short brown hair and a very Roman look. He too was a Watcher. Joe knew him well as Adam Pierson, but also as Methos, the oldest living immortal. Methos simply pretended to be young Adam Pierson, a Watcher who was working on the Methos chronicles. They neared the barge with heavy hearts. Duncan MacLeod felt the strange sensation as he practiced a Chi Gong meditation inside the boat. Quickly he reached for his ever present Katana and readied himself near the door. He heard the familiar voice of Joe Dawson and smiled warmly.  
  
"Mac, it's me."  
  
"And I would presume Methos.", MacLeod said in an arrogant but friendly tone. MacLeod answered the door, his long dark hair, even in the usual pony tail was quite a mess after a lengthy kata and meditation session.  
  
"Gee, you look lovely.", Methos smirked.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Methos." MacLeod shot back.  
  
"I only wish this were a social visit Mac.", The mellow Dawson sighed. "If I were you I'd be sitting down to hear this. It ain't pretty."  
  
"Go on, I'm listening.", MacLeod said as Methos broke the news.  
  
"It seems as if our friend Xavier St. Cloud had more than a little magic up his sleeve. Some Watchers up in that old section near the old Salsbury place or whatever it's called now claim to have seen him or a good likeness there of.", MacLeod didn't buy it.   
  
"That's impossible. Xavier St. Cloud is dead. Joe you know that. I got his quickening! The Watchers are wrong. I don't know who they saw but it wasn't Xavier."  
  
"That's what I thought .", Joe continued, "I want to check it out, go up there and have a look around, ask some questions. The man's name up there is Lacroix. We don't know much about him. People don't see him much except maybe at night. He's kind of a shady character."  
  
"It could be dangerous, Joe, especially if some immortal thinks he's Xavier. Methos..."   
  
"I know, I know be careful. I hadn't planned on Joe going alone. The way I remember it, the only way up there is by carriage. The roads are not nice."  
  
"I'm going with you.", MacLeod announced. "If someone has taken on Xavier's M.O. then they are probably after me. Any way I've been there before. We can take the Citroen part of the way and get a carriage the rest of the way. Give me a minute to shower."  
  
"I'm getting a beer MacLeod.", Methos shouted.  
  
"Make that two.", Joe added. It was getting very late for a trip up the desolate road to the house of Lacroix but MacLeod couldn't take any chances. He would rather get to a foe first. My vampire companions and I were about to learn of an immortal race totally different from our own. Visitors were not something we had expected during Lacroixs' absence. Nicholas and Vachon had gone to retrieve the gargoyle for Lacroix and speak with Bernard about a replacement. Janette and I readied ourselves for a little excitement. She talked me into it since I was indeed missing Lucien badly. We watched Andrea with champagne bottle in hand, ascending the stairs, towards her boudoir after her hard day's work cleaning and tidying the mansion. Janette simply glowed each time she was near Andrea, admiring her prize to be. This evening, however, I was asked to accompany Janette to a favorite location to perhaps taste my first live prey. Janette was dressed in one of her more simple black lace dresses and black velvet choker to match. I was still dressed in my favorite jeans and sweater. We were just about to find Nicholas and Vachon and let them know of our departure when the front doors flew open. It was Nicholas, Vachon and some strange man carrying the now numerous pieced gargoyle. The other man was probably about forty years old, average build and height, wavy dark brown hair and had on a very expensive suit. He had a pleasant smile. What, I wondered, was he doing here at this hour. *********************************************************************** End part (02/0?) Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@allte.net aka Pristine Aericko **************************************************************************** *********************** This is Discovery de Nuit part (03/0?) FK/Highlander XOVER........Disclaimers and permission to archive are in part one. This is a PG-13 rated story by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko. *********************************************************************** "Ladies,", Nicholas announced, "this is Mr. Jaques Doulon. He was searching for the mansion in daylight and lost his way. He is just now getting here. The carriage had a bad wheel and they are working on it back down the hills he says. Lenore I believe he has business with you. We do not get many visitors Mr. Doulon. We do, however have plenty of guest rooms. If you cannot make it out of here soon........" Janette cut him off.  
  
"Nichola! You know that Lacroix does not approve of so many visitors when he is away!"   
  
"Really", Doulon spoke, "I do not wish to impose. I was looking for miss Castille and lost my way. Fortunately I made it up the hills. I can pay for a room and your trouble. It is quite late and I am very tired."  
"Very well, but you need to state your business with miss Castille now, tonight." Janette demanded.  
  
"I am Lenore Castille. Pleased to meet you Mr. Doulon. I don't believe I have had the pleasure."  
  
"No, but I know you from your most exquisite perfume. As a matter of fact, that is what I want to speak with you about."  
  
Little did I realize that Jaques Doulon was an immortal like Duncan MacLeod. He worked for Xavier St. Cloud. Xavier had many foolish immortals working under his demonic authority. This one seemed a bit too concerned and knowledgeble about my inheritance. My beloved master could be in trouble. He was not aware of who Xavier St. Cloud was, that Joe Dawson's Watchers had seen the real Xavier. After listening to far too much talk about my company and fortune, I, along with Janette stopped the conversation and asked that Doulon be shown to a room.  
  
"I'll show you to a room upstairs, Mr. Doulon, after I find somewhere to put this.", Vachon said as he looked around for a place to leave the broken gargoyle pieces.  
  
"Just put it over there.", Nicholas said, "Send Bernard down here. He is always up late anyway. I will see if he has a replacement for it."  
Vachon took Jaques Doulon to a guest room and started back down the hall, brushing some twigs from his long wavy brown hair. He noticed the door to Andrea's boudoir ajar. Soft lamplight filtered out. A curious urge crept over him. Then he saw her, young, pure, angelic. Javier Vachon was hungry. She was beautiful. He knocked softly.   
  
"May I help you?", She answered the knock wearing a soft baby blue full length gown of satin with a matching robe and slippers. Her long blond tresses flowed over her shoulders.   
  
"I saw you were still awake. Pardon my manners. I am Javier Vachon. I am an acquaintance of Monsieur Lacroix. Your beauty called me to knock on this door."   
  
"Such flattery Monsieur Vachon. I am Andrea Bardot. Would you care for some champagne? I have a little."  
  
Vachon was not thirsty for champagne. He moved silently inside the room and closed the door behind him. He wanted her. She seemed enticed by him even before the immortal spell was cast. He knew now that she was Janette's Andrea and that the cost for taking her would leave him in dire straits. He thought about it. The hunger grew within him. He would enrapture her and try.....yes try.....what a word, to only take a little of her deliciousness.  
"Not champagne......not now........", He spoke softly. He took a glass from her hand, then moved closer to her. He touched her face with his hands, gazing deep into her blue eyes. She was weaker now, becoming his. He kissed her deeply, his big brown eyes now gold, his fangs now deadly. They struck the crimson river waiting to please him. He was elated. He managed to stop himself just short of killing her. She was no longer awake, barely conscious. He put her in her bed and kissed her gently on the forehead.   
"Sleep princess. We will visit again.", Vachon licked his lips making sure all traces of her blood were gone. His dark side was temporarily satisfied. Meanwhile in a carriage just down the road three other soon to be guests were approaching.   
  
"You know I would really be more comfortable in a barn.", The ever sarcastic Methos complained. Duncan MacLeod smiled at the squirming elder.  
  
"We're almost there. The road is no worse than I remember it. We were lucky to get a carriage. They come and go from the small valley down the hill as people call for them or hail them. I wonder why so many are out tonight."  
"I could use some shut eye. I sure hope they take overnight guests.", Joe Dawson spoke eagerly as MacLeod comforted the aging Watcher.  
  
"As long as I have known about this old place the various owners have run a Parisian sort of bed and breakfast. Hopefully they still do Joe."   
Inside the mansion, Javier Vachon and Bernard made their way down the stairs.  
  
"Master Nicholas", Bernard spoke, "I will see to this statue. I do have another and will make sure all of this is picked up. Just put the pieces there in the corner for now."   
  
"Thank you Bernard, Vachon. Anyone care to join me in the cellar? Can I get you ladies anything?", Nicholas politely asked.  
  
Janette and I had abandoned the idea of the hunt, at least for tonight. The thought of the vintage more than interested me, and obviously Janette.  
  
"Certainly Nichola. Thank you. Just.........make sure that you do not bring cow."  
  
"I think I will just head down with him. Ladies.", Vachon announced.   
Outside the castle, Janette and I heard voices.  
  
"Now what have I got myself into. Macleod.......", Methos looked worried.   
"I feel it too. Just watch yourself. We don't know who or what we're up against. Joe this may get ugly.", MacLeod said as he and the older immortal were sensing the closeness of another immortal.  
  
"Yeah, well it comes with the territory, Mac. Let's see who's home.", Joe said. Janette answered the door.   
  
"Yes, can I......well this is becoming truly an interesting night, oui?", Janette looked pleased and surprised.  
  
"Touche.", Methos spoke at the sight of the lovely Janette.  
  
I peeked around Janette only to see the near perfect face of Duncan MacLeod and two other dashing men. Janette was charmed. MacLeod spoke first.  
  
"My apologies miss but may we come in for a moment? We have come from Paris. It is urgent that we speak with you. My name is Duncan MacLeod. This is Joe Dawson and Adam Pierson. We have reason to believe that a potentially dangerous man is close by, a handsome young black man, light skin tone."  
  
"Are you the police?", Janette asked, "We do not have many visitors up here although I must say that tonight has been an exception. I presume that you require lodging?"   
  
"That do sound nice Mac.", Joe said eagerly.   
  
"My name is Janette Ducharme and this is Lenore Castille. We have seen no such man."  
  
"Are there any other guests here?", Methos asked.  
  
"We have one guest but he is not a black man. He is retired for the evening. Then there are four of us and just the help. Monsieur Lacroix, the owner, is away on business. You may stay the night and ride out with Mr. Doulon in the evening tomorrow. I presume you passed a carriage down the hills in need of service?", Janette asked.  
  
"Mac, let me speak to you a moment. Pardon us for a moment.", Joe Dawson took Duncan MacLeod aside to privately speak.   
  
"Does that name, Doulon mean anything to you Mac?"  
  
"Should it?", MacLeod inquired.  
  
"Well yeah. I thought as long as you've lived you had heard of everyone. If that is the Doulon I'm thinking of he's up to no good. Jaques Doulon robbed Italy blind in the 1960's then went underground. I mean Mac this is a chronicle I should let you read. You and Methos said you felt someone."  
"And we still do, but I don't think it's either of these ladies."  
Janette interupted., "I hope you gentlemen do not mind sharing a room. There are two large beds and one small in it. By the way you did not answer my question about the carriage and what is this chronicle you speak of and whether or not you are the police? I could not help over hearing."  
  
"No we saw no carriage and we're not the police either.", MacLeod said curiously. "You have impressive hearing. Did you hear the entire conversation?"  
  
Finally closing the door, Janette smiled at me, knowing that I too had heard. *********************************************************************** End part (03/0?) Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko ***********************************************************************This is Discovery de Nuit part (04/0?) Disclaimers and permission to archive are in part one of this FK/Highlander XOVER. This is a PG-13 rated story by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko. *********************************************************************** "Fortunately yes.", Janette explained. "The man you speak of must be quite old by now. The man upstairs is no more than, I would say forty something. His name is Jaques but what does this have to do with the black man you seek and what is it that you feel Mr. MacLeod and the other name......which was.......oh yes......Methos I believe you said?"   
  
"It's complicated, for crying out loud are we on trial!", Methos shouted as he became quite agitated by all of the questions flying back and forth.   
"I'm all ears.", Smiled Janette.  
  
"So we noticed.", MacLeod stated sharply. "Look, all we need to do here is work together on this. I assure you that it will be for the better if we do. We mean no harm to anyone, of course unless they try to harm us."  
  
We had been so involved in the discussion that we had nearly forgotten about Nicholas and Vachon who made their way back from the cellar. Nicholas politely introduced himself.   
  
"Good evening gentlemen. Is there something I can help you with? Is there a problem? My name is Nicholas and this is Javier Vachon.", Nicholas put the bottles he carried on a table while Vachon stood by already drinking from one, taking in the events unfolding before him.  
  
"We are all strangers here and obviously we have to gain some sort of trust between us or we are not going to get anywhere.", MacLeod pointed out. "We didn't come to make trouble or hurt anyone. We simply need to find out what is going on."   
  
"Very well", Janette said impatiently. "I believe that I may have the perfect solution. Mr. MacLeod if you would be so kind and step over here with me for just a moment. We shall talk."  
  
Janette took Duncan MacLeod to a corner of the room just out of hearing range of his two friends, that is until the unthinkable happened. I knew what Janette was doing but did not expect what followed.   
  
"Now Mr. MacLeod, tell me exactly who you are and what your business is here.", Janette used her finely honed skills to bring closure to the dispute. No one expected the next turn of events.   
  
"I am Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod, born in 1592 in the Highlands of Scotland. I cannot die unless my head is taken. I am immortal. The man I seek is also an immortal. There can be only one. Now is the time of the gathering when the stroke of a sword and the fall of a head will release the power of the quickening." It was too late now to withdraw what had been said. Duncan MacLeod had nearly shouted out his life history. Joe Dawson and Methos stood wide eyed, looks of terror on their faces.  
  
"MacLeod what in the hell!", Joe shouted.   
  
"Apparently his senses have left him!", Methos added.  
  
Janette along with everyone present exchanged glances of wonder and fear. Duncan MacLeod stood with a confused look, as if just waking from a nightmare.  
  
"What just happened? Why is everyone staring at me? I don't like the feeling I have that I just did something wrong, now someone start talking!", Demanded MacLeod.   
  
"You just did enough of that for a lifetime! Maybe more! Are you mad MacLeod?", Methos shouted.  
  
"Indeed I have seen many things in my lifetime Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod but not this.", Janette mused.  
  
"How? What exactly did I just do or say?", MacLeod asked impatiently.  
  
"Everything Mac. You just said everything.", Joe mustered, still shaken.  
  
"She did something!", Methos shouted. "She did something to MacLeod! I saw the way you were looking at him. What the hell are you?"  
  
"Please let's just settle this nicely.", Nicholas intervened. "You Mr. MacLeod just said you are immortal, something about a gathering. I judge people fairly. You all seem to be nice gentlemen. I would really like to help, get to the bottom of all this. Is there truth in what you say. What exactly are you Mr. MacLeod?"   
  
"I felt so drawn to speak. I felt weak, fragile, as if I couldn't control my actions. This can't be happening.", MacLeod said, still in a slight daze.   
  
"Well it just did!", Methos said harshly at MacLeod. Joe Dawson decided it was time to plead his case in fear of the entire world learning of the immortal existence.   
  
"Miss Ducharme, please understand the importance of this. If it gets loose all immortals are dead. I have known this man a long time and he's just like anyone else. There are bad immortals but he's not one of them. That is what we are trying to prevent. I watch these immortals. It's my job. We record the history of them in chronicles. I am begging you to trust us and I hope we can trust you. Don't you see how important this is?"   
  
"Then it is all true what you say?", Janette now asked quietly.   
  
"Yes.", MacLeod continued. "Just as any race, we have evil ones among us. They have to be stopped. We do this with swords. We must all learn how to survive. I felt Jaque Doulon's presence as soon as I arrived. I only wonder why he has not felt mine. We believe he may be connected somehow to a man posing as an immortal I killed long ago, the black man I mentioned. Joe came to my place only a few hours ago to tell me that some Watchers claimed to have seen Xavier St. Cloud in a town close by this mansion, but that is impossible. I killed him."  
  
"My God, Lucien!", Horror spread through me upon hearing the name of Xavier St. Cloud, knowing that he was the man showing vintage to Lucien.  
  
"Calm yourself child.", Janette assured. "Let us hope that Lacroix is in fact on this gentleman's good side. Mr. MacLeod the man our Lucien Lacroix has gone to see is called Xavier St. Cloud."   
  
"Where are they? I need to know now!", MacLeod demanded.   
  
"Lacroix should not be in danger. He has been around long enough to escape such danger if it should arise, which I suppose, is what I must tell you gentlemen. Since we now know of your incredible story and you have trusted us with it, you must now listen to ours.", Nicholas said.   
  
"Nichola!!!", Janette was not pleased.  
  
"It is all right, Janette. I believe we may gain respect for our kind from these gentlemen."  
  
"What do you mean, your kind?", Methos asked curiously.   
  
"This just gets worse by the minute. Go on.", MacLeod urged.  
  
"Promise me that whatever happens momentarily, that you will not leave. Do not be afraid. You are in no danger.", Nicholas requested.  
  
"All right.", MacLeod promised. "You have our attention. We're listening.", Nicholas smiled at the other men and proceeded to change before them into the beast that all vampires keep hidden. He hovered a few feet off of the floor and amused us all as it was my first time ever seeing him like this.   
  
"What the hell!", exclaimed Methos.   
  
"I'm not tired any more. Mac let's get the hell out of this place!", Joe Dawson headed toward the door.   
  
"Wait a moment Joe.", MacLeod said in awe. "This is really real! This I only thought came true in the movies! Don't come any closer to me."  
  
Nicholas in guessing that they had seen enough, lowered himself to the floor and once again took on a normal appearance.   
  
"Relax gentlemen. You are in no danger. To answer the question that is probably foremost in your thoughts, yes we are vampires, denizens of the night. We have had to kill in centuries past, as you, Mr. MacLeod, to survive. We mean you no harm. There is plenty of blood in the cellar, of the bottled kind."  
  
"That's a comfort.", MacLeod answered, "I thought for so many centuries that I was unique. Are all of you?"  
  
"Yes, we are.", I answered, "I am the newest addition. I know this is most fascinating to you all but please be with us in our quest to help Lucien. If in fact this man you seek is the same man my Lucien is with. You are in no danger from us. We must work together."  
  
"Really this is so sweet.", Methos smiled jokingly, "What is it one might say, if you can't beat something or other. By the way, I'm Methos, the oldest living immortal, a.k.a. Adam Pierson, the Watcher."  
  
"So," Janette asked, "I heard correctly. You are Methos. How old exactly are you?"  
  
"Would you believe five thousand?", Joe offered.   
  
"Fascinating!", exclaimed Janette.  
  
"I would love to talk all night.", spoke MacLeod, "It is nearly dawn now, but we have to decide what to do about sleeping beauty upstairs. Lenore, you seem quite worried about this Lacroix fellow. Is he one of you?"   
  
"Yes, we are...close. He is my father, so to speak."   
  
"As well as mine and miss Ducharme's.", Nicholas added, "Lacroix is old and wise but we do not know what we are dealing with here. The sun nearly rises." *********************************************************************** End part (04/0?) Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko ***********************************************************************This is part (05/0?) of Discovery de Nuit, an FK/Highlander XOVER by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko. Permission to archive and disclaimers are in part one. This is a PG-13 rated story. *********************************************************************** "You are not going to tell me that sun story is really true.", Methos smiled jokingly.   
  
"Very much so and quite deadly.", Nick answered. "Gentlemen we must retire soon. I want to help. This does, after all concern me. Why don't you ladies show Mr. Dawson and Mr. Pierson to a guest room and then retire yourselves. Vachon, you and Mr. MacLeod come with me. What do you say we pay our other guest an unexpected visit."  
  
"I think it's a perfect idea but....", Duncan MacLeod hesitated. He was still a little unsure about leaving the very mortal Joe Dawson with the lady vampires and looked slightly worried at them.  
  
"Not to worry Mr. MacLeod, we won't bite, that is unless you want us to.", Janette smiled widely at Duncan, her blue eyes teasing him slightly.  
  
"Janette will behave herself. Won't she!", Nick smiled jokingly at Janette. He knew that she would not disfavor herself with him as he assured MacLeod. Janette and I headed up the stairs with Dawson and Methos. We, however, heard running footsteps as we neared the top of the stairs. We looked back at Nicholas. He and Vachon had already picked up on the sound. Methos was down the hall before we could say a word. We took Joe Dawson ahead to his room. Duncan, in fear of Doulon's head coming off before he could get some answers, also bolted down the hall.  
  
"He's probably down the stairs in the back by now. I'll see if I can head him off around front.", Vachon said in haste as he went out a guest room window only to come rushing back in, smoldering, cursing the scorching sun, now rising. Duncan MacLeod looked back in awe of the entire scene then realizing that Methos had indeed chased Doulon down the rear stairs, but not outside. They took the route leading to the cellar. Methos had Doulon cornered, sword ready at his throat. He was interrogating him, mocking him.  
  
"You can talk or you can die. It's that simple. Things are starting to get really ugly around here and I like ugly!", Methos instructed. Duncan MacLeod knew that they had Doulon at a real disadvantage. There was no where he could run. He seemed a cowardly sort, but would tell them nothing. "Time to go outside!", Methos smirked and jerked on the other immortal's ear, never letting the sword stray far.   
  
"Look", MacLeod said, "we need to get some information and he is all we have. Doulon, who is parading around as Xavier St. Cloud? Either you tell us or maybe we should let you have a go at it outside with this gentleman. Now what do you say?", MacLeod sarcastically smiled at Doulon but still only got rubbish in return.   
  
"If I tell you he will kill me.", Doulon stammered.  
  
"Well then", MacLeod pointed out, "you don't have much of a choice now do you, cause if ya don't talk to us my pal here will really enjoy this, and I'm certain of it.", MacLeod's Scottish accent was really noticeable at this point as Nicholas decided to try his skills on Doulon, not even sure now that anything would work on the stubborn immortal. Doulon got smart with Nicholas.  
  
"What makes you so sure I'm gonna tell you anything!", He yelled.  
  
"We'll see about that.", Nicholas said as he too was growing tired of the games. "Now tell us why you came here and who sent you. I do not believe these other gentlemen want to hear that your carriage had problems or any other so called excuse. Now talk!", The unearthly power of the vampire worked it's magic on the immortal as Doulon stammered out the words.  
  
"I was sent here to get miss Castille's records, her company stocks and do some snooping around, that's all. He knew that Duncan MacLeod would get word of his dealings and surface sooner or later. He wants the head of Duncan MacLeod but on his own grounds, his own terms. I didn't want any part of this but I owed him. I thought he was dead. I don't understand how he's alive or why. He's different now, somehow."  
  
"Who are you talking about, a name please!", MacLeod shouted at Doulon. Nicholas now with the immortal in an angry choke hold, deepened his stare, demanding.  
  
"Tell us!"   
  
"I really don't think he likes you very much.", MacLeod goaded and hit Doulon hard in the stomach as Nicholas grew more angry just thinking of the danger that Lacroix might be in. His fangs grew hungry, his eyes now death.   
  
"All right!", Doulon shouted. "What the hell are you? Just kill me! It's Xavier St. Cloud! He's alive. Don't ask me how."  
  
"I killed him!", MacLeod said. "How could he be alive? This man is still lying!"  
  
"I believe him now.", Nicholas said, certain that his powers worked.  
  
"I still want his bloody head.", The ever enthusiastic Methos announced.  
  
"Look", Vachon said, "if you guys have this covered, and apparently you do, I'm going to get some sleep. Have fun."  
  
"Which is what we all need to do.", Nicholas stated. "It has been a long night. When the sun sets, I will be looking for Lacroix. I have the key. We can lock Doulon here in this cellar for now. All he can do down here is either sit in the restroom through this door or get drunk, if he can figure out which of these bottles is merely wine. He'll be fine. Lock your doors gentlemen, until we find out the truth about this St. Cloud fellow. Get some rest and we will see to this matter at sun set."   
  
They left Jaque Doulon in the cellar and returned to the main entrance room where the bottles were left. Nicholas took his with him and went on to his room, first pointing out the room to the others where Joe Dawson was already asleep. Duncan MacLeod would not get very much sleep, wondering how all of this could be possible. Was Xavier St. Cloud really alive and if so what strange magic did he possess? After all he had seen and learned this long night, it seemed to Duncan that anything could truly be possible. He now had knowledge of another race, breed perhaps, similar to yet totally different from his own and some were his friends. It is a strange world indeed. ***********************************************************************End part (05/0?) Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko ***********************************************************************This is Discovery de Nuit part (06/0?). The disclaimers and permission to archive are found in part one of this FK/Highlander XOVER by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko. *********************************************************************** The sun not yet down, Joe Dawson and Methos decided to become acquainted with Bernard and his kitchen. Even though we vampires did not eat food, the ever entertaining host, Lacroix, made sure that the kitchen was well stocked for guests and the hired help.   
  
"This is better than Thanksgiving. Great food Bernard.", Joe Dawson said with a smile.   
  
"So glad it is to your liking Monsieur.", The humble Bernard replied.   
  
Methos, who was roaming about with a turkey leg in hand noticed the small rather pale Andrea stocking a cleaning closet. He wondered to himself if she was ill or perhaps just tired. He continued to follow her as she went toward the large pantry off the kitchen and nearly stepped on Janette.   
  
"Can I help you find something Adam...or should I say Methos?", She asked.   
  
"Oh, my apologies miss Ducharme. I was just noticing how poorly the young lady looked. Perhaps she is ill."  
  
"You may call me Janette and I had not noticed Andrea looking poorly as you say. I will speak with her." Janette approached Andrea in the pantry and indeed noticed that the still quite human girl did look at least tired and over worked. "Andrea, why don't you go up to your room and rest for a while. You look quite tired. Go now, I insist.", The girl gave no argument and did as she was asked. Janette stood pondering, hoping that her precious pet was not ill. Janette was no inexperienced huntress. Lacroix had been the perfect example, teaching his daughter the fine art of developing the prey, waiting for that one perfect moment, when the taste and pleasure would be at it's finest point, the very apex of the divine taking. Meanwhile the somewhat startled Methos stood by Joe Dawson giving the aging Watcher a bit more than an ear full.  
  
"I suppose you could tell I was lying.", Methos admitted.  
  
"After all that happened last night there is not much that would surprise me my friend, not much indeed. What's on your mind?", Joe asked.   
  
"I knew about them you know.", Methos said quietly.  
  
"About who?", Joe wondered. "Them? The vampires? You mean you knew they lived here and could have spared us all that business last night?"   
  
"Well not really?", Methos hesitated.  
  
"What then?", Joe demanded. "For God's sake Methos, what?"   
  
"All right.", Methos explained. "It was then, back then, when I rode with Kronos. We were capturing a small village. I figured if there were a creature more evil than myself at the time then who was I to try and stop him. He was feeding on the dying, the remains of destruction we left in our path. I swore to him I would never let his secret be known. I don't know what his name was but I could never forget his face."  
  
"But you didn't know about these particular ones here in this place?", Joe asked.   
  
"Certainly not. I was as surprised as you were. I dismissed it as something that left with what I was back then. It was another world Joe and I was too involved in the mindless killing to care about some strange creature in the dark, living among corpses."  
  
Javier Vachon was thirsty. He thought about Andrea but decided to wait until the sun was completely down. He thought about the cellar, remembering that Doulon was still locked away. Agreeing to watch him, Vachon grabbed a key from a barely stirring Nicholas. Vachon heads for the cellar knowing in his own vampire mind that he can over power Jaques Doulon if the need should come. I sensed the light fading from the sky and awoke to voices in the hall outside my door. I dressed quickly in a black dress I had borrowed from Janette. Duncan MacLeod was speaking to Nicholas about starting a search for Lacroix and possibly Xavier St. Cloud. I met up with them in the hall.  
  
"Gentlemen, hope you slept well. It sounds as if your companions have found our dining area, Mr. MacLeod."  
  
"Yes, I slept fine.....but I do wish I could do that.", MacLeod declared.   
  
"Do what?", I asked the charming dark immortal.   
  
"That incredible hearing you have. You can hear them downstairs.", He noted.   
  
"As I can.", Nicholas said. "I just didn't say anything. It's just a part of being as we are, immortals....of a different kind. Let us find the others shall we. We can not leave the building quite yet. It is about an hour before sunset. Vachon is watching Doulon. Hopefully he will not be a bother. Feel free to use our kitchen Mr. MacLeod. I have heard that Bernard is an excellent cook, only the best for the guests of La Palace Lacroix." Momentarily, as we made our way down the stairs, the front doors burst open and a very upset, angry, and burning Lacroix staggered into the room. He brushed frantically at his coat, finally deciding to toss it to the floor. ***********************************************************************End part (06/0?) Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko ***********************************************************************This is Discovery de Nuit part (07/0?). Disclaimers and permission to archive are in part one of this FK/Highlander XOVER by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko. This is a PG-13 rated story. *********************************************************************** "This is madness! He will die!", The usually composed Lacroix shouted. I rushed to my master's side with Nicholas and MacLeod close behind.   
  
"Lucien! Why are you out before dark?", I asked urgently.   
  
"What the hell!", Nicholas demanded, "Lacroix! I was just about to go and search for you. What is the meaning of this?"   
  
"Really, Nicholas, I am flattered.", Lacroix continued a bit calmer now. "I was not in the company of Xavier long before I felt something was not as it should be. I am much too old to be drawn into such madness, such trickery. I discovered Avery, my usual connoisseur, locked away, held captive so to speak, in a dungeon by this thing, Xavier or whatever his name is. It angered me. Avery was always trust worthy even though he is not as we are. Xavier, however, overlooked the dedication of one very loyal driver whom I have used many times. Leonard has worked for Avery for years. He would never allow me to be a victim to such wrong doing. He informed me that Xavier is after something of which he believes I have knowledge of. He will come here I assure you and quite soon I'm afraid. He is not as we are Nicholas. He possesses some very odd and quite disturbing tendencies. Leonard and Avery are now safely away from the miserable fool. Forgive me, I am not in the best of moods at this point.", Lacroix had been going on about St. Cloud and just now had noticed Duncan MacLeod standing beside us. With a questioning look he turned to Nicholas. "Who is this strange man? I trust he is someone you know, a guest of yours Nicholas I presume or perhaps Janette's? I don't believe I have had the pleasure."  
  
"This is Duncan MacLeod. Let me fill you in as best I can and as quickly as I can.", Nicholas explained and told Lacroix all about Duncan and the other kind of immortal that had lived a secret existence as vampires had down through the ages. Despite his nature of being very set in his ways Lacroix seemed to accept MacLeod. Lacroix seemed fascinated with the knowledge of the immortals. Duncan's kind and trustworthy demeanor was fortunate indeed as he assured the ever questioning Lacroix that the vampire legacy was safe in his hands. We all, however, had one large problem still hanging over us as a dark cloud, Xavier St. Cloud. Lacroix described him as Duncan remembered him, minus one very obvious detail.....the hook that had replaced the arm cut off by Duncan in one of their more heated battles and one other.....detail......Why was Xavier's head attached! Why did Lacroix know him as a vampire!   
  
"It seems," Lacroix continued, "that this individual, Xavier, still has tendencies of your kind Mr. MacLeod. I do assure you that he also is one of us, my kind. What a dilemma. How is this possible? What kind of monstrosity is he?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know.", MacLeod said, "I do know that he has to be stopped, again. I have to do it. I realize the strengths of a vampire Lacroix but no one here is sure of Xavier's abilities now. I have to find Joe and I suggest that miss Castille and miss Ducharme round up the other mortals here and get them to a common location as secure as possible."  
  
"Janette is still in the kitchen with your friends Mr. MacLeod.", I announced, "This is all so strange to me. As a vampire I am so young and now this strange man Xavier is creating this chaos in all of our lives." I took the hand of my master before going to find Janette. I kissed the silver ring that I was now so familiar with on the right smallest finger of my love. He held my hand tightly for a brief moment and I left to tell Janette and the others what I had learned of the individual threatening to harm us all.   
Meanwhile, Javier Vachon had other forms of mischief on his mind. He had paraded Jaques Doulon up to Andrea's room, now letting his hunger over power his senses. Yes, he had physical strength over Doulon but Vachon was not thinking about that. He put Doulon in the rest room joining Andrea's and locked him in with one of Nick's skeleton keys then proceeded to admire his weak but still lovely Andrea. He approached her bed. He touched her silken hair. He smelled her own fragrance. She awoke, barely recognizing him at first.  
  
"Vachon," She spoke quietly, "it's you. Why are you here? I didn't hear you come in. I am afraid I am not feeling very well this evening but come sit beside me. Visit a moment. Please."   
  
Vachon looked back towards the room containing Doulon as if expecting him to start some sort of uproar.  
  
"I could not stay far from your beauty for long.", Vachon whispered, "I had to see you again if only for a moment.", Vachon sat on the bed barely able to hold back the darkened half of himself gnawing to be released. The room was only lit by a few softly glowing candles. It would be perfect for romance and blood, he thought. Andrea reached to touch his face, smiling sweetly at him. He already had her under his manipulative charms. He held her close, kissing her neck, the invitation to dine. He was too intoxicated with her to feel the nearness of Janette on the stairs or to notice the escaping Jaques Doulon. Doulon being the thief of so many years, had pocketed a key from Andrea's dresser as Vachon had marched him past it to the rest room. Vachon's now relentless fangs found their domain. Doulon crept past to Andrea's open terrace window, quickly checking to see if the drop would temporarily kill him. Janette's noble manners fled quickly and the turquoise eyes flamed red and gold as she gazed upon her now lifeless Andrea. Vachon perhaps thought his meal was worth her exploding rage.  
  
"No! You never touch anything of mine again! Damn you! This is why there is a cellar! What were you thinking! This will not stand! I will be lucky if I can now bring her over. One last sip from the child I tried so hard to perfect! Go! Out of here!", Janette screamed and tears of anger filled her eyes. She would try to save Andrea, make her one of us rather than let her die. Vachon had taken a lot at a deadly cost. He still seemed rather pleased with himself as he started for the door to the rest room. The angry Janette was not his biggest worry at the moment. Vachon stared in shock at the open door barely turning in time to see Doulon jumping to the ground. Janette stayed with Andrea. Rather than leave as Janette had ordered, Vachon flew toward the terrace, shouting at Doulon. Doulon had already scrambled to his feet, barely getting his balance before coming face to face with the five thousand year old immortal. Methos was not as the patient Duncan MacLeod. Methos wanted the head of Jaques Doulon.   
  
"Greetings.", Methos smirked, "Lovely night isn't it? Just perfect for me to take your bloody head."   
  
"I really just want to leave.", Doulon said cowardly.  
  
"Draw your sword or I'll do it for you.", Methos spoke in a rather sweet gentle manner but there was nothing sweet about his intentions. Reluctantly Doulon drew his Spanish blade. Vachon watched curiously from above. Janette carried Andrea to her own, much quieter boudoir. The battle ensued. Methos, the larger of the two immortals seemed to have the advantage but Doulon met parry after parry. He shoved the old one to the ground then slicing through the long coat and into the shoulder. Methos managed a deep cut to Doulon's right leg. Still the blades met loudly. Duncan MacLeod and a quite excited Lacroix now joined Vachon on the terrace.   
  
"Such a pity. All that blood wasted. What now?", Lacroix asked in amusement.  
  
"We must not interfere.", MacLeod spoke. "This battle is theirs. It will be up to the winner whether he chooses to take the head or not. We can only watch."  
  
Methos guarded Doulon, and hurriedly removed the torn coat. Doulon now was boasting over the wounds inflicted upon Methos. They were nearly healed. Methos rushed upon his foe, backing him into the new stone gargoyle. It took Doulon by surprise. Clumsy, not thinking for one fleeting moment, Doulon turned his head to see what he had stumbled over. It was the only moment the former horseman needed. The sword of Methos ran through the mid section of one Jaque Doulon, dropping him to his knees. As quickly as the blade had gone through Doulon it now carried out it's mission. It struck fast and mighty through the neck of Jaque Doulon and the head fell to the waiting ground. This excited Lacroix further.  
  
"Fascinating!", he exclaimed.  
  
"Stick around. It's not over yet.", Duncan told the elder vampire.   
  
"There's more?", Lacroix asked.  
  
Then it came fast and magical, bright and invigorating. Methos took the sword of his fallen foe, holding it high above his head. The lightning rewarded the victor as it electrified the oldest living immortal. The flashes lit the sky ablaze, slightly hurting the vampire eyes above. The jagged bolts tore into the gargoyle that was replaced only hours before. It exploded into a thousand fragments. La Palace Lacroix was glowing blue white as the quickening progressed. I went out to the front grounds, secure in the knowledge of the mortals being safe and together. I wondered if Janette had gone out to the gazebo. The lightning was strange and I curiously and quietly went towards the side of the building it was coming from. I knew not what awaited above. I felt the presence, thinking perhaps that it was Janette or my love. I felt as though a new and horrific death had gripped me and cold hard steel pressed into my throat. What strange creature was this that could send chills through a denizen of night I wondered. My fangs found a hand, hoping for one moment that it was Vachon joking as usual. It was not! ***********************************************************************End part (07/0?) Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko ***********************************************************************This is Discovery de Nuit part (08/0?). The disclaimers to this FK/Highlander XOVER are in part one. This is a PG-13 rated story. *********************************************************************** "Careful, you wouldn't want to lose that pretty head. Miss Castille I presume.", The strange voice spoke. I knew that I was in grave danger. My vampire strength meant nothing if my head came off and the polished blade and it's owner meant business. In moonlight the face of a dashing black man smiled an evil smile as I barely turned my head against the blade. It had to be Xavier St. Cloud. Methos straightened himself after the quickening subsided. At once he looked up to the terrace at Duncan MacLeod.  
  
"Oh, that's you up there. For a moment I could have sworn...wait a moment....", The ancient immortal knew the feeling he was receiving was not from his friend. Duncan MacLeod's eyes grew wide, recognizing the feeling of another immortal besides Methos.  
  
"Looks like we've got company and it certainly is not Jaque Doulon.", MacLeod spoke as a concerned Lacroix shot him a glance. MacLeod opted for the stairs while Vachon and Lacroix took to the more convenient flight over the terrace. Meeting MacLeod just around the corner from the place of my dilemma, Lacroix had already heard enough.  
  
"I will finish his miserable life with great pleasure!", Lacroix growled.  
  
"Wait!", MacLeod urged, "You just can't go around there. He has his sword to her throat and won't hesitate to use it I'm sure."   
  
"Damn him!", Lacroix shouted.  
  
"Lucien Lacroix, my old friend and is that Duncan MacLeod I hear.", St. Cloud mocked, "So the two of you have finally met. I am sure this lovely lady would enjoy my company so much more than the likes of you."  
Duncan MacLeod and Lucien Lacroix had heard enough. They stepped into Xavier St. Cloud's sight. Vachon followed. MacLeod looked as if he had seen a ghost. "Duncan MacLeod. Could this be death? Or am I really here?", The ever confident St. Cloud joked. "Careful, we wouldn't want this to slip and cut the lady now would we."   
  
"This time I will send ya ta hell where ya belong!", MacLeod announced, now converting back to his strong Scottish accent. "What's the matter, can't ya fight me like a man. Let her go Xavier or whatever your name is!"   
  
"Such rudeness.", Xavier taunted, "So you call yourself a man now. Well I am not. You probably want to know how I still stand before you."  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind.", said MacLeod questioning what looked to be a very alive Xavier St. Cloud. I struggled to no avail. He was much stronger than I was. It was so un-nerving to gaze across the grounds at Lucien, not able to run or fly to him. I thought I would never have to fear anything or anyone again yet here I was in the grasp of a monster, terrified! Lucien was enraged as he gazed at me then back to MacLeod as if searching for an answer.   
  
"The power of the Gods MacLeod!", St. Cloud boasted, "Isn't it wonderful! You see Lucien, you and I have a common friend or should I say enemy, or is she related? Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. Does the name Divia sound familiar Lucien!", Lacroix looked as if he would explode with anger. He thought he had been rid of that evil child, once called daughter, then turned demonic. He had surely killed her in Egypt so long ago. His curiosity grew.   
  
"What on earth are you talking about?", Lacroix asked.  
  
"Your dear daughter Lucien. You haven't actually forgotten her? Divia watched me from afar for oh so many years. She saved me, my arm, my head! She knew of a burial place that could cause an effect known as regeneration, yes even in immortals MacLeod. Egyptian, a tomb in the valley of kings. I'm better now wouldn't you say? She gave me her blood you know. She'll come for you one day Lacroix, when you least expect it. So here I stand ready to begin the misery that the two of you inflicted on me and Divia!", St. Cloud told the story of horror as MacLeod and Lacroix stood shaken by his menacing words trying to come up with an answer to the problem before them. They had to keep Xavier talking, occupied until by some miracle, they thought of a plan. Then the unexpected happened. St. Cloud obviously wanted to show off some of his new skills to Duncan MacLeod. Still holding the blade to my throat, he took flight, pulling me upward with him. I had no choice but to float upward with him lest I get my head cut off. Now I started in my mind to say my final goodbyes to my friends and the ice blue eyes I so loved to gaze upon, my lord and love, Lucien Lacroix. I knew that this was the end for me. I remembered back to the night I was brought across. I knew then that my cold vampire heart could never truly die as long as I was near Lucien. Now my eternity would be shortened by an evil even vampires had never known. For I had rather die than be held captive by this thing. I decided to fight even if it meant losing my head. Again my fangs found his flesh, an arm I thought. My throat bled but I had my head. He tightened his hold. We now nearly touched the branches of the tallest tree on the grounds. Then as if the God's had answered my thoughts an unexpected and welcomed event took place. Beyond the vision of any mortal eye, my saving grace made his move. Xavier never realized his presence as he was too busy boasting and taunting loudly. The sword came swift and bold across the back of Xavier St. Cloud's arrogant neck and in an instant I felt myself start to fall. I turned and flew skyward to thank my brother. I saw the head falling toward the ground, the once handsome face now forever death's stare. Nicholas flew to me, holding me in his arms. Tears of gratitude filled my eyes and then we felt it. The wind became strong. The trees bent nearly to their snapping point. Then the lightning enveloped the only immortal of his kind below. Duncan MacLeod sent an astonished Lacroix and Vachon to safety as Joe Dawson now also peered around the corner of the building. The quickening came with more strength than that of the earlier Methos quickening. The lightning stung my nocturnal eyes. An ordinary man would have died from it but Duncan MacLeod stood fast, receiving the prize he hoped would be the last from Xavier St. Cloud. He fell to his knees, catching a breath before returning to the now increasing group. Nicholas flew down with me to our father's side.   
  
"Lucien!", I threw my arms around my creator.  
  
"My beautiful daughter. Thank you Nicholas. Your bravery and intelligence is quite commendable. This has been quite an evening wouldn't you say?", Lacroix remarked.  
  
"Indeed it has.", replied Nicholas, "The important thing is that we are all here together. These immortals do put on quite a show of things."  
  
"Mac was that really who I think it was?", Joe Dawson asked.   
  
"Apparently so.", MacLeod replied, "Let's hope it's the last time you have any Watcher business to report about Xavier."   
  
Javier Vachon had been standing quietly in our little group until spotting a now smiling Janette approaching beside the really old guy. She seemed in much better spirits than the last time Vachon saw her.   
  
"I take it that I missed the party. Good to see everyone in one piece.", said Methos.   
  
"Yes, I agree. This has been an entertaining evening for us.....all.", Janette said as she shot Vachon a dark stare with a slight smile. I knew then that she had been successful with Andrea. Lucien held my hands to his lips, removing any fears I had remaining of the last hour. I would welcome a quiet stroll in the old graveyard beside my love.  
  
"Well gentlemen, ladies, I suppose there isn't much left for us to do here. I really do need to get back to Paris. Sorry about the gargoyle Lacroix. Methos will get you another one from Paris.", Duncan said as he smiled innocently at Methos.   
  
"Oh, yes, of course. I will.", Methos replied and looked at MacLeod with a sarcastically sweet grin realizing that it was his own quickening that destroyed the thing.   
  
"It has been a pleasure gentlemen. You are welcome here any time. Your secret is safe with us.", Nicholas said.  
  
"As yours is with us.", MacLeod replied sincerely, "In over four hundred years I never thought I would meet a vampire. Joe are you sure none of your Watcher friends never....?"   
  
"That's enough MacLeod.", Dawson replied, "I have my hands full enough with you immortals. Besides those files are closed.", Joe Dawson winked and smiled at MacLeod fully intending to leave that one shadow of curiosity hanging over his immortal head.   
  
"By the way Methos," MacLeod asked, "where were you during all the excitement and what is that mark on your neck?"  
  
Methos looked like the cat that swallowed the canary, reaching up to the still obvious but nearly healed fang marks. Janette and Lacroix exchanged a related smirk. Nicholas barely hid an amused laugh.  
  
"Well, it's the only way to die MacLeod, the only way to die.", Methos laughed as he walked ahead of our little group.  
  
Vampire and immortal laughed along with the gentle Watcher. We strolled towards the front of La Palace Lacroix, hoping that one day our two very different yet similar worlds would collide again under more pleasant circumstances but that story is yet to be told.........for now, darkness and velvet........... *********************************************************************** Fini...... This concludes Discovery de Nuit by niteflyer@alltel.net aka Pristine Aericko Thank you to the creators of the character Xavier St. Cloud. He always was my favorite bad immie, and thanks to Roland Gift of the Fine Young Cannibals for playing him so well on Highlander the series. All characters from Forever Knight and Highlander were merely borrowed for amusement and no profits were made from this story. Lenore Castille belongs to me. THE END ***********************************************************************  



End file.
